1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and OSD displaying method for the computer system, and more particularly, a computer system and OSD displaying method for the computer system in which an OSD is automatically set to be displayed by means of the same language as that used in an operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An on screen display (OSD) menu is displayed on a display device, such as a monitor, by means of a specific language set by a user regardless of the language used in an operating system, such as an English window or a Korean window, of a computer system.
In general, the computer system includes a computer body operated according to the predetermined operating system, and a display device having a display section for receiving a video signal from the computer body to display images in response to the received video signal on the screen thereof.
Such a display device includes an OSD menu for setting a display environment of the display section. The OSD menu is activated and displayed on the display section by the selection of a menu key of a key inputting section formed at one front edge side the display device. The OSD menu displayed on the display section includes a plurality of menu icons for adjusting display environment-setting parameters, such as a shape, a color, a display language, etc., of the display section. Also, the display section includes a menu display section for displaying detailed information associated with a function description of a selected one of the menu icons or sub-menus of the selected menu icon, etc. Accordingly, a user changes or adjusts a desired display environment-setting parameter of the display device through the detailed information displayed on the menu display section.
However, the conventional display device displays the OSD menu and the detailed information in English or a specific language set by the user in the display device while the computer system is operated by an operating system such as Windows and the like supported in a language different from the language of the display device. Therefore, the display device is operated irrespective of the operating system. Accordingly, the display device needs to store a plurality of languages being used in the OSD menu including the detailed information. In order to modify a language parameter among the display environment-setting parameters, it is very inconvenient for the user to select one of the menu icons of the OSD menu and to change one language to the other language with the detailed information of the selected menu regardless of the language used in the operating system of the computer system.